Sugar Rush
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Vietnam invited Belarus for a date on the latest World Meeting. Which day? February the 14th.


Title: Sugar Rush  
Author: Hotaru  
Fandom: Hetalia – Axis Powers  
Characters: Vietnam, France, Belarus, mentinongs of Prussia, Hong Kong, China and Russia  
Pairing(s): VietBela, slight PruHK  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: Shojo Ai,  
A/N: As usual, I'm lame with titles. Title from Dream Street's song Sugar Rush. Anyways. This is my entry for APH-FanFiction-Club's Valentine's contest.

Vietnam stirred the currystew, then poured some in a cup to taste. She licked off the hot liwuid that burned her lips and smiled widely. Perfect taste. She sighed dreamily, remembering how Belarus had accepted the request for a date on this day. 

It had been after one of the World Meetings -which Prussia had decided to join, only to be able to kidnap Hong Kong- and Belarus had seemed to have lost track of her brother -who was following China who was trying to find Prussia and Hong Kong-. Vietnam had casually strolled up to the other girl. She folded her hands behind her own head, looking at the mess that Prussia had made during the -as the albino had called it- rescue action- There was broken furniture about everywhere, chairs and tables that had toppled over, and a rug that was not in the room that it was supposed to be in. "So.." she started. "What are you gonna be up to the 14th?"  
Belarus had glanced at her, then replied. "Nothing, really."  
"In that case, would you like to come over to my house for dinner and a date?"  
That question had startled Belarus, and she had stared at Vietnam in shock and surprise. "I..well...sure." she finally managed to say. "But only if the food is warming."  
Vietnam had laughed, and she nodded. "We are not too fond of cold food at my placem so there's no risk."  
After that, they had talked a bit more, decided upon a time for Belarus' arrival, and so on.

A knock on the door was heard, waking Vietnam from her dreaming. She jumped over the panda that was sleeping in the doorway between the kitchen and the hall, opening the door. She pouted when she saw that the one who had knocked wasn't Belarus, but that pervert France. "Yes?" she frowned when the man handed her a rose, saying some nonsense about her being very beautiful today. But she didn't look very different from usual, she thought.  
She wore a dark-green quipao -although shorter than her usual one- with a yellow sash, together with white dress pants, while her feet was bare, and her hair was put up in a half-bun, half pony-tail. "Do you need anything, or can you leave now? I'm busy." she said, staring blankly at the blonde. She had imitated Hong Kong's stare in front of the mirror until she had mastered it until perfection.  
"Ah, but young lady, what else could bring you such a pleasure as it is getting a visit by me?" France asked. Then he went stiff, and slowly looked over his shoulder. Vietnam looked past him, seeing Belarus practically oozing manace.  
"Welcome!" She said happily, before turning back to France. "As I said, I'm busy. Good day." She bowed, before she invited Belarus into the house. She closed the door in France's face as he was about to follow them.

Belarus fiddled with a loose thread on her darkblue dress, observing Vietnam as she avoided stepping on any of the animals -pandas, monkeys and other felines- as if it occured every day. Which it probably did, seeing how floating her motions were as she moved about the housewhen she gave her a tour around it. It wasn't big, but it was cute, comfortable, and carried a scent of familiarity.  
Vietnam stepped around another animal, shich decided to get up and in the way as Belarus was about to do the same. This caused Belarus to trip on the feline, and she felt how Vietnam caught her, as they both tumbled down on the floor. When Belarus looked up, Vietnam smiled at her sheepishly. "Sorry. I should've remembered that he always try to trip strangers."  
Vietnam rose to her feet, pulling Belarus up with her. The darkhaired woman gave her a quick kiss to the cheek, before she suggested them to go eat. Once Belarus got out of the initial shock, she followed Vietnam down to the kitchen.

Belarus coughed when she swallowed the first bite of stew and rice. She quickly downed the glass of water, before she coughed again. She felt how her body heated up, which felt quite pleasant -except for the fact that her tongue felt as if it was ablaze.  
"I'm sorry. Was it soo spicy?" Vietnam frowned. "But I don't think it's that spicy..."  
"I suppose you are used to spicy food?" Belarus asked. Vietnam nodded. "Yes. Would you like something that gives it a softer taste?"  
"Yes please."

Spicy. Vietnam's kisses tasted of the food they had eaten. But there was also a sweet taste to it. Like a feint scent of chocolate, mixed with all the different spices Vietnam had worked with all day. It wasn't a bad taste, nor was the scent unpleasant. Belarus thought about this when she rested on the bed, still holding onto a strand of black hair. She watched Vietnam's chest rise and fall with her breathes, and thought that she liked this girl almost as much as Brother, maybe as much. But not more, at least not yet.


End file.
